


slave to your flesh

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boss Wang, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Office Sex, Roleplay, Secretary Im, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 16:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19577071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Mr. Wang will see you now.





	slave to your flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serendipitee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitee/gifts).



> happy birthday mel, thanks for _being._ hope you have a day thats as amazing as you are! <3
> 
> for best reading experience, listen to 5 fine frøkner by gabrielle and/or flesh by miguel as you go through this
> 
> shoutout to inna for the amazing music recs and to the rated gc for encouragement.

The hall is silent, save for the sound of heels mutely tap-tapping against the carpeted floor. The door at the end of it opens to reveal a tastefully decorated room, polished wood gleaming under the heels as Jaebum approaches the desk. Catches a glimpse of his reflection; mahogany brown hair tied up into a bun, black framed glasses, the gleam of the glossy red applied on his lips.

“You wanted to see me, _sajangnim_?”

The Luna Desk is the pride of this office’s beauty, but in Jaebum’s opinion, it's the man behind the desk. The chair turns to reveal the chic and poised visage of Jackson Wang, clad in a simple white shirt and jeans, yet looking like a vision.

“Ah yes, Secretary Im,” Jackson’s voice drops to a raspy whisper, “I wanted to get updated on today’s tasks and my schedule for the week.”

Jaebum inclines his head in a nod, bringing the clipboard up to chest level, making sure it’s not obscuring Jackson’s view of the cream-colored lace that’s peeking over the buttons he’d deliberately left undone. The brassiere itched, but the way Jackson’s eyes zeroed in on it made the suffering bearable.

Clearing his throat, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, he begins. “The emails to Mr. Ahn have been sent. They’ve been received, we can expect a response within the next two days.”

Jackson doesn’t say anything, just listens, idly rolling the tip of the Meisterstück Classique ballpoint pen between his lips. Jaebum continues.

“The meeting with representatives of Jo enterprises has been set for Friday, 2 o’clock. I’ve made a reservation at Jungsik.”

“Very good. Next.”

It’s a concentrated effort for Jaebum to stay in character, to speak in a breathy high-pitched voice rather than his signature mumble for when he was reading out loud. It’s also kind of hard to concentrate when Jackson’s looking at him like one looks at a particularly delectable morsel. The shirt and pencil skirt feel like they’re a second skin, Jackson’s perfectionist tendencies showing as the clothes fit him like they were meant to, stretched across his shoulders and chest.

Jaebum turns the page over, eyes skimming over the words on the itinerary. He opens his mouth to speak, licking over his painted lips, when he’s interrupted.

“Secretary Im?”

“Yes, _sajangnim_?”

“Come closer, I can’t hear you from all the way over there.”

Jaebum’s throat goes dry, and his stomach decides to perform a little flip for fun, but he nods respectfully, making sure his hips are swaying perfectly as he approaches, taking care not to trip and fall on his face, coming to a stop right in front of Jackson.

The man turns, the corner of his mouth tilted up slightly in an amused manner as he pats his denim clad thigh. “Sit.”

Jaebum’s eye twitches as does his foot and he has a brief thought of skewering Jackson’s foot with the pencil heel of the Louboutins but he refrains, gracefully seating himself, and even crossing his legs for good measure, smirking inwardly as Jackson’s rough palm comes to rest on the exposed skin of his thigh.

“Continue, please.” His thumb idly flicks the hem of the skirt and Jaebum sits up straight, ignoring how his other hand is untucking the shirt from the waistband. His gaze flicks to the clock. 11:02 p.m. 

He was going to beat Jackson’s ass when this was over.

“The first stop on your itinerary is Hong Kong, where you have a -”

“Would you like to go to Hong Kong?” Jackson’s fingers are in his hair now, gently pulling out the pins that had been holding up the bun. The synthetic hair cascades around his face, adding to the heat blooming in his cheeks and neck. “Take a ride with me?”

Talking over your boss isn’t proper secretary etiquette, but Jaebum’s going to whack Jackson over the head with this clipboard if he doesn’t behave. _”As I was saying,_ your first stop is Hong Kong and if you would please, focus your attention here so we can finish for the day, sir.”

“Of course, Secretary Im. Here at Team Wang we pride ourselves on being productive and efficient. Please continue.”

Jaebum bites down the _'efficient my ass'_ and smiles at him, a little sharp and wide and he’s pretty sure he looks like a maniac, but he’s going to see this whole thing through or die trying. 

He’s probably sure he’s going to die but he doesn’t let that deter him.

As he reads, Jackson’s hands wander. Leaving electricity dancing over his skin as wherever the fingers touch. His body heats up, slowly and steadily, until he feels like he’s being slowly lowered into a pool of hot water. Before he knows it, he’s been moved up on Jackson’s leg, and he can feel the telltale bulge pressed against his _own_ thigh. Jaebum’s own half hard cock is straining against the black panties which turned out to be surprisingly comfortable despite his reservations.

He wonders which one of them will break first.

Jaebum pauses, blinking as a bead of sweat rolls into his eyes. He brings a hand up, the lacquered red nails catching the light to remove his glasses when Jackson’s hand slips down the back of his skirt, peeling away the top of the panties which had gotten themselves stuck to the skin, stopping to rub the lace between his fingertips and before delving deeper.

Jackson’s entire body goes rigid when he encounters the residual lube. Jackson might have been the entire mastermind behind the whole boss-secretary role-play thing and planned everything down to the underwear, but that didn’t mean Jaebum couldn’t add his own touch by preparing himself beforehand. 

Jackson’s voice rings out like the crack of a whip. “Up.” Jaebum jumps, and would've tripped over on the heels like a newborn colt had Jackson not pulled him up. “Up.”

Jaebum’s not quick enough to follow or maybe Jackson’s had enough because he hits the desk on his elbows, the clipboard flying to the floor, landing with a brief clatter. 

“Normally, I’d take my time but you have been driving me insane the minute you stepped into the room and _this_ -” Jaebum squeaks as Jackson pushes the thin slip of fabric covering his lube slick hole and pushes two fingers in, groaning as they glide in easily, no resistance, all give.

“Is this why you were taking so long?” Jackson’s mouth ghosts over his ear, pushing the hair back from Jaebum’s neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses down the line of his neck, fingers working in and out at a punishing pace. “You were so eager to get fucked you couldn’t wait for _sajangnim_ to put it in you, huh?”

Jaebum’s eyes go to the full-size mirror that Jackson had placed there for this specific purpose. It gave a generous view of Jaebum’s and Jackson’s states: the former flushed, the latter frustrated. He’d always teased Yugyeom for coloring so easily, but right now he could give Yugyeom a run for that, the red splotches on his cheeks that had bloomed when Jackson had referred to himself as boss.

“Well?” demands Jackson, curling the fingers and bumping against that one spot that always made Jaebum a little weak in the knees. 

“Yes, _sajangnim!_ ” Jaebum shouts, back to his normal voice, all manufactured coquettishness gone. The glasses slip down his nose, revealing smudged mascara (ha! he knew it wasn’t waterproof!) and the bangs are sticking to his forehead and he’s sweating like crazy, despite the air conditioner blasting on high.

The sound of the zipper coming down echoes loudly over his crazed heartbeat and he hears Jackson’s behind hit the chair seconds before his command. “Sit.”

Jaebum’s glad, because the heels were starting to hurt, and takes a deep breath, leaning back, trusting Jackson to guide his hips where they should go. Hot, slightly damp hands curve around his hips and he moans when the head breaches the rim, groans as he slides all the way down, keenly aware of how Jackson had just pushed the panties aside and put his dick in.

“Keep talking,” grunts Jackson once Jaebum’s fully seated.

“Huh?” It’s kind of hard to focus when there’s a dick up your ass and your cock is fighting to free itself from the confines of lacy panties.

“I said,” Jackson thrusts upward, lightly and Jaebum’s hands fly out to brace themselves against the edge of the desk. “Keep. Talking. About. The travel plans.”

_“Are you fucking -”_

“Secretary Im, where are your manners?”

Goddammit, why on earth did Jackson even have a home office and why was he so committed to this role and why was it making Jaebum as hot and bothered as it was making Jackson and why did he even agree to this whole thing in the first place?

Breathing deep he glances around for the clipboard and saw it on the floor, so he decided to just fuck it and wing it.

The way Jackson stopped or slowed down whenever Jaebum stumbled over the words and the way he turned harsh and unforgiving when he did well was throwing Jaebum off balance. His body was going crazy due to the offbeat rhythm and intensity of the thrusts. The frustration was making his cock hurt and the front of his panties was completely soaked with precum.

One of Jackson’s hands slide under now completely untucked shirt. Fingers Jaebum’s nipple through the bra. Pinches it hard, causing a frisson of pleasure to shoot directly down to his cock. Jaebum moans so loudly and takes a moment to be thankful that this is the _home_ office.

Suddenly Jackson pulls away and Jaebum isn’t even given the chance to breathe or like voice a complaint before he’s on his back and his legs, his stocking covered legs are being thrown over Jackson’s shoulders and he’s pushing back in, the pace of his thrusts picking up and each of them slamming against his prostate on every go.

He fights for something to hold on to, and wraps his fingers around the edge of the desk, glass and wood edges cutting into his palms. One of the heels come off and hit the floor with a thud, but Jaebum doesn’t care. The pressure in his gut is building up, up, up and then Jaebum’s coming in his pants, no _panties_ , and Jackson’s coming right after and they both blank out a bit after that.

When his brain comes online again, it’s to the feeling of Jackson’s mouth on his and he realizes, as he moves to kiss back, that this is the first Jackson’s kissed him since they started this scene. His body felt limp and heavy and it’s a struggle to even raise his head, but Jackson’s hand comes to cup the back of his neck, supporting him as he deepens the kiss

When they separate, Jackson’s mouth is smeared with red. “Hi.”

“Hi,” says Jaebum, almost shyly which was weird considering what they’d just done and because Jackson’s dick was still in his ass. He can feel the wetness leaking out of him, inching down the crevice, slow and certain and it makes him shiver. 

“You okay?” Jaebum smiles, warmth pooling in his chest at the concern in Jackson’s voice. He raises a hand to cup Jackson’s cheek, who immediately nuzzles into Jaebum’s palm. 

“I’m okay,” he answers, thumbing at the stubble there. “You like your present?”

“Oh yeah,” purrs Jackson, lowering his face to press a kiss against Jaebum’s chest, biting at the skin there gently before letting go. “Best birthday present, ever.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> in this house, matching underwear is not a thing. [walks away, clown shoes squeaking]
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hoesides)


End file.
